


Unbuttoned

by Lord_shakesqueer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Supergirl (TV 2015) RPF
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't shoot, Drunk Texting, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay, LGBTQ Themes, Reality, alter ego
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_shakesqueer/pseuds/Lord_shakesqueer
Summary: Katie McGrath, now a Supergirl series regular, and Melissa Benoist have never truly seen eye to eye. However, when Katie is pushed a little bit too far over the edge at SDCC, Melissa begins to slowly see that she has a point.*I respect both of these women and appreciate what they have helped to create, this fic is in no means reality, I hope that both of them are good friends in real life *- AU set at SDCC and a little after.- A little bit of Supercorp because obviously?- Some Chris Wood/Mon-Ew bashing (it's an AU pls get over it)- Might be some angst.





	1. To SDCC and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in a while so my words may be a bit rusty so I apologise now.  
> Thank you to my good friend Panda for being awesome and to Ale for always reminding me of my gayness.  
> Don't own any of the characters or actors (I'm not from Daxam so...)  
> Feedback is always much appreciated ;)

 

Yuck, sunlight and people. Those two things did not go well together for Katie McGrath this early in the morning. It didn't help that some of those people were all touchy touchy, lovey dovey, and all round off putting. It was going to be a long flight.

"Katie, Mel, look at the camera for Instagram!" David Harewood yells from somewhere round about.

Katie being the doll she is only mentally scowled whereas Melissa done it physically, having to break apart from her boyfriend Chris Wood to help with the baggage.

Katie looked up a few times but continued to hide her face in her dark hood whereas Melissa went full ape- pulling faces like an adorable dork.

 _Yay, time to board the plane to happy land,_ Katie thought sarcastically as she climbed up the steps to board the plane, hauling the last of the luggage, and herself.

-

The journey was a long one to say the least, well it was from Katie's perspective. She had a relatively good relationship with all her co stars, except Ms Benoist of course. There was something about that stuck up attitude that almost always ticked her off, and one day she may just explode.

Same went for Melissa. She couldn't stand that _Irish bitch_ who always had to take the fans away. What did they even see in her anyways? It was the character that was written well, not the actress- jeez.

Over the duration of the flight Katie indulged in conversation with her new co star, Odette Annable. They seemed to get along together with relative ease and it was a relief for Katie to be able to share common interest with one co stars. However, no matter how deep in conversation they were, her attention was always brought back to the vile sight of Melissa and Chris touching each other in ways a little too flirtatious for company. I mean, they were on a plane for goodness sake! Odette seemed to catch on after a while and gave her a reassuring squeeze of the hand- this little gesture symbolising that her thoughts were the same. The seatbelt signs became illuminated, _Thank God, I need some air,_ Katie thought as she let out a rugged sigh. This was going to be a helluva long weekend at SDCC.

-

You would think anyone asked to sing a recap would be positive, right? Well, not according to Jeremy and Melissa. It took all of Katie's power not to cringe on camera.

"They're not gonna get together!" They yell. Odette and Katie laugh nervously, attempting not to be caught in the 'small crowd' per say. It makes her feel sick to her stomach. How can you just disrespect loads of your fans like that? People that adore you and look up to you and try and see the good- always? It's disgusting.

As the interview continues, Mel can be heard telling Jeremy that it was "brave" to practically step on the Supercorp shippers. Katie is left to hide her face and to clench her teeth. _How rude. Now I really need to get out of here before I throw up my breakfast._

Soon, the interview was over to the relief of Katie. She quietly slipped away to the bathroom, allowing her the much needed but very little space she deserved. Alone she leant against the sinks, breathing deeply through her nose and mouth. Anger and disappointment ran thick through her veins.

"How dare they?" She huffed allowed. "How dare they?!" To quote the phrase, it really 'boiled her piss' when people stepped on the imagination and hopes of others, especially when it's the people who actually inspire the imaginations.

"I agree." Came the melodic tones of a certain brunette, followed by the sharp flush of a toilet.

"Jesus! You scared me!" Replied Katie, laughing nervously.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, um... I'm just annoyed I guess." She let out a ragged breath.

"Annoyed? Oh honey, please! You're pissed to say the least!" Odette rested a hand supportively on her shoulder making Katie seem less tense almost immediately.

"I just don't see how they all worship at her feet, y'know? She's really a judgemental bitch who fucks people over, I..." Her breathing had become harsh, her voice almost cracking with hatred. "I once thought she was a star, y'know? Yeah, now she's more a porn star than anything else!"

"Shit, we gotta go before they send security after us. How about, when all these interviews are over, you come round to my room for some drinks and cards?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Katie smiles the first genuine smile since they landed, quickly pulling Odette into a hug before exiting the bathroom.

-

It's before the TVLine interview. There's shouting. Not too much, but raised voices can splinter ears. Now the cast was definitely separated into two sides- supporters and haters of the ship that was hurt so dearly after the season 2 recap song.

"All I'm saying," Chris continued "is that Supercorp would never happen, where has all this homo stuff come from?!"

"Wow, less of the 'no homo' vibe Chris, we have a lot of supporters, okay." Katie says back through greeted teeth.

"They are just friends for fucks sake! I just can't see why people have to make everything gay!" Chris says back, waving his hands for emphasis.

"That's just rude Chris!" Katie is almost past breaking point, they keep pushing and pushing her.

"He was just making a point." Now it's Melissa's turn to be involved. She puts a hand on Chris's shoulder in a sickly supportive way.

"But can't you see that people look up to this show? You have shit on so many of your fans Mel!" _Don't. Push. Me. Bitch._

"It wasn't even intended to be offensive, I don't see why everyone is overreacting!" Chris shouts back, while Jeremy just looks on at the ongoing argument with a dumb struck expression on his face.

"You..." Katie starts, taking a step towards Chris and Mel, "you do not get to tell people what they should and shouldn't be offended by! You have no bloody idea what some of those kids are going through!" She turns her head quickly, avoiding seeing any sort of reaction from Chris as small droplets begin to form in her emerald eyes. But she was just not quick enough to see something in Mel's face change- her features became softer under the harsh lights before a solid mask was placed back on.

"1 minute guys before we film, okay?" TVLine's producers makes the fatal mistake of breaking the deadly thin ice.

Seats are filled and Katie is last to take her place. _Oh great, the only seat is next to that_ _arse_ _,_ she thinks briefly before sitting down next to Melissa with a sigh.

-

All through the interview Odette kept a protective watchful eye over Katie, even going as far as to send a few evils over in Mel's direction every so often. Whereas Katie showed how good of an actress she was by smiling on through the interview... until that Godawful Daxamite song. _Such a disappointment_ Katie mentally sighed.

-

Many interviews and fake friendships later finds Ms McGrath at the SDCC party often thrown on the last night. And there's alcohol. So much alcohol. Thankfully, Odette stays tight by her side, making sure she was always at least one drink away from having too much.

"Hey, how about we go for that card game I promised?" Odette smiles. _God why is she so pretty?_ Katie asks herself before shaking back to reality.

"Hmm, I'd love too!" _Okay, not too enthusiastic now Kate, don't let her know how much you really want to leave the party._

Leaving the party was easy, making their way to Odette's room was not.

"No, Katie it's this way."

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure we've been this way twice." Her Irish accent and alcohol made her sound like an adorable fool.

"Oh come on Kate, it's this way," Odette took Katie's hand in her own, leading her in the right direction- both metaphorically and literally- until...

"Aha!" She exclaimed with great glee as her room number came into sight.

The lock clicked to reveal the comfortable room, not too overdone with portraits, and a large enough window that looked out onto the party currently going on outside.

Finally the door was shut. _Peace._ Cards were already being shuffled as Odette sat at the small circular table.

"21?" She asked, eyebrows raising.

"What are we playing for?" Katie replied, intrigued with what her new friend had to offer.

"Hmm, what a question to ask." Her reply was stretched out as she thought. "How about, if I win you tell me what that little argument was about before? You seemed pretty hurt. And if you win..."

"If I win," Katie cut her off, "you let me sleep here tonight, my feet hurt and I have no intention of walking back through this labyrinth to find my room."

"Well, we have a deal Ms McGrath." They shook hands as if they had just joined too companies together after a long family feud.

-

It was the 11th hand. The score was 5 hands to Kaite and the other 5 to Odette. The air, for a simple card game, was strangely tense with a hint of childish amusment. They played with no dealer as it was just the two of them.

_A Queen and an 8, that's okay, don't chance it._

_"_ I stick." Hummed Katie.

"Well I twist."

Another card, and another card, Katie tried to regulate her breathing but she was exceptionally nervous.

"I. Stick." Odette brought her cards down on the table. "Reveal your hand Katie." She almost whispered.

"18." Her reply was short as she turned her cards other with the least bit of grace she could offer after a few glasses of whiskey.

_Oh no, she's smiling. Why is she smiling?!_

"20." Odette turned the cards in her hand over with ease as she saw Katie turn up her nose in good sportsmanship. "You lose!" Standing up she went over to grab the bottle of red sat by the telephone.

"Drink? Before you pay up."

"Most definitely."

-

Once they were settled out on the little balcony, Katie's hands begun to shake a little from anxiousness.

"It's okay you know? Everything will be fine." Odette said, looking across at Katie who looked so small.

"I'm sorry that you had to hear the argument before. It was nothing really, they just clearly don't understand that other people depend on them, look up to them. It hurts..."

She took a large gulp of her wine as well as a large intake of air before starting again. _"_ Alone. That's how I've felt on most birthdays due to who I am. Not that it bothers me in my older age. But as a kid, that's not how I planned on spending my days. Soon enough, those childish gifts of action figures and toys were replaced by batteries for bits and bobs, and money. This happened all too soon as well. One year I'm getting a much beloved Princess Leia action figure and the next year I'm getting an MOT paid for. You laugh but honestly, sometimes it hurts to picture that little girl, mid teens, feeling lonely on what's meant to be a joyful day. That's got nothing to do with what I feel like now or who I am but... I know there's some confused kids out there as well. Some kids that have it worse, worse than feeling empty. But look at me now! Ha! My family welcomed me, after a little while. Don't get me wrong, I had a good childhood, but some people can be so small minded. That's why I was so pissed at those arses. Sorry if I got a little loud."

Katie laughed a little nervously. Odette simply looked at her, and without giving it another thought she covered Katie in a warm hug. Feeling Katie stiffen in the hug at first, she slowing began to stroke her back in a rhythmic way as quiet sobs could be heard escaping her shaken friend.

"Shh," she began, calming Katie by just being there, "you're safe, shh, you're okay Kay, you're okay." She ended up rocking her slightly as Katie's heartbeat soon slowed. _Perhaps it would best if she stayed on my couch tonight._

_-_

"What a mess this weekend has been, hmm?" She whispered drearily earning a nod of agreement. They had already said their early morning goodbyes as Katie still needed to do some last moment packing before the long days travel ahead.

Walking towards the door, jacket in hand, she finally turned back around to meet Odette's eyes.

"Thank you..." Her shoulders felt a little less heavy now that she had Odette- a wonderful new friend'

-

A few weeks had passed since Katie had flew home on a separate plane to the rest of the cast, she really couldn't face their company. But alas, work calls...

What no one actually realised was how bad Melissa felt about the argument. Sure, she didn't show it, but God did she feel awful around Katie on set. She had played along after the argument at SDCC, pretending like everything was back to their usual I-Don't-Like-You-But-We'll-Be-Friends-For-The-Fans. Katie on the other hand seemed more joyful, almost too joyful, which made Mel feel even worse.

Today on set, Mel kept her distance as usual but didn't seem as far away from Katie. To anyone who was new to see this would almost assume she was like a small child at school, watching their crush from afar, waiting for the precise moment to hand over a poorly made tissue paper daffodil. But no. Melissa didn't crush on women! Gosh no! She was with Chris! He is so lovable and funny and the way he compliments other girls reminds you how he said he can't be tied down, but you don't mind because he's Chris Wood and you love him(?). Even if Katie is sweet like 24/7. Even if she has a way of lighting up a room with her warm presence. Even if she manages to create amazing chemistry between two fictional characters even if the actresses don't seem to have that same friendship. Melissa could really use a friend right now but the long day called for hard work.

The day dragged and soon Katie was back home, with her dog (Oisin), curled up in bed with a lovely piece of literally. Whereas, Melissa spent her night feeling that something was a little off but didn't dare broach the topic to the over talkative Chris.

 

-

Waking up alone is not something she is really used to. Chris's side of the bed feels cold, like he hasn't been there for a while, but slowing her breathing she can hear loud whispering coming from outside on the porch.

 _Hm, I could really use a hug,_ Melissa sighed happily as she swung her feet elegantly from the covers. The room was painted in warm whites and browns. Almost a compltete contrast to the current chill in the air. Although, if Mel was being honest, there felt like there had been a chill for a little while now.

Approaching the door, she kept quiet even when the muffled voice sounded so much clearer.

"I'm sorry babe..." Chris continued his phone call, completely oblivious to Mel's pressence just behind the glass. "Maybe tomorrow night? No, I don't have plans with her tomorrow."

Melissa froze. What the actual fuck. Her rage, confusion and pain were bubbling in side of her but still she kept quiet, listening.

"I don't know Tiff, you know I need this job." His words sounded sad, like he was made to do something that he would've otherwise left alone. "I know I know, you're so much better baby girl." A thump formed in Mel's throat as she continued to listen to the sickening phone call. "She doesn't even have the guts to tell McGrath what she actually thinks! I know, I think Katie's a dyke too!" Now that was it. Melissa stormed out of the bedroom before she could hear anymore of that filth.

Picking up her phone, she immediately texted Chyler. She needed an on-screen off-screen friend, and some might say sister, to talk to right now. Her eyes stung, her heart hurt but at the same time, her heart didn't feel anything.

She felt angry, furious even, that someone would have the ordasity to call their work colleague a... a DYKE! So what if Katie starred a little too much sometimes. If she created this chemistry between their characters. It was all acting right? The way Katie bit her lip, it was acting. The way she hugged her close, it was acting. The way she smiled that loving smile just for her, for her character, it was just acting right? _But she gives really nice hugs, even if it's just acting. Wait. What? No. I don't even like the woman, nevermind appreciate her hugs. It's just been such a long, long night._

4 Missed calls and 2 texts later, Mel realised that Chyler must be asleep or dealing with her own problem to be able to help Melissa at this current time. Plus it was 3 in the morning and they had work the next day. _Not work, I can_ _'_ _t bare to look at his fucking face at the moment,_ Mel glared daggers in the direction their room. _But wine is always a good option._ She smiled a sad, lopsided smile as she poured a small glass of red wine, watching it splash into the clear glass. It's deep colour coating the sides. _Fascinating._


	2. Oldest Established Crap Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the feedback and gifs, I love them all.   
> I don't own any of these characters (I'm not from Daxam so...)

 

A warm pair of hands shake her from her deep slumber brought on by wine and silent sobs.

"Babe, you'll be late for work," Chris says, now hurrying around the room, _don't slip on your stupidity,_ Mel thinks as she watches him curiously through heavy eyes.

"What time is it?" She manages to croak out, her voice hoarse from sleep and drink. Uncurling herself from the couch, she quickly stretched as she reached out for her phone-8 am?! _Shit,_ she internally curses, not really feeling like talking much today.

By the time she has quickly showered and thrown on some loose clothes, Chyler has already tried to call her twice. 8:30 am. Luckily the distance from her apartment to the studio wasn't too far, which was a plus side for many reasons. One of these reasons was that she wouldn't have to be stuck in a car with his ass for too long.

"How comes you were asleep on the couch with the dogs?" Chris laughed a little, _fucking numb nuts._

"I didn't feel, er, too well. Just needed some space." Mel sighed, releasing a chuckle, not at his previous question but at her own previous thought.

"Oh." He returned the sigh, and seemed to huff for the rest of the short journey.

-

"Mmm coffee, my favourite." Katie smiled wildly as Odette walked over to where she was getting out of her car in the car park.

"I told you that today would be better than yesterday." She playfully nudged Katie before taking a long swig of her own coffee.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." She raised an eyebrow and slightly tilted to the direction of where Melissa and Chris were pulling in.

"Come on, we don't start filming for another hour, want a quick game?" _What on earth is with her and card games?_ Katie laughed lightly at her thought.

"As always, lead to way you card shark."

With that, the two buddies left to find a quiet table where Odette would more than likely steal all of the good cards and know all of Katie's moves and hands.

-

"Can we just get out the car please?" Melissa asked quitely, a bit sick of this conversation already.

"All I want to know babe is why you're in such a mood today?" Chris replied, staring down at her.

"I told you, I just felt a bit off last night." Her tired eyes glued on the windscreen wipers to keep herself calm.

"Honesty is the best policy." He smiled.  _Oh how ironic._

"Is it now?" Melissa turned in her chair, eyeing him up before she could stop the words from flying out of her mouth.

Before he had a chance to continue the conversation trapped in a car, Melissa had climbed out and was walking towards the entrance to the studio.

"Excuse me, but what is that supposed to mean?" Chris jumped out of the car soon after his girlfriend and was walking right behind her. _Just bite your tongue, don't retaliate goddammit._

"Mel, I said _what_ is that supposed to mean?" His words became a little louder and he made the fatal mistake of trying to grab her arm to force her to turn around. What he didn't realise was that 1. Katie and Odette were sat near by and 2. Mel was already trying her hardest not to say anything and so the fact that he actually tried to MAKE her turn around to answer him was a step in the wrong direction for him.

She turned round fearlessly, staring at his hand that was still on her arm.

"How dare you grab me. I think you know exactly what I meant. Next time you even try and grab me, I swear you will regret it." Mel's words were scarily calm and cool which added even more of a chill to the air. He removed his hand slowly, still watching her as she began to walk away. Even though the studio was relatively quiet this time of morning, Chris's actions had drew a few curious eyes and ears to their attention. He continued after her, only a step or so behind.

"Babe, listen to me please..." He was forced to stop in his tracks as a well known cast member stood in his way.

"Um, Chris please can you just leave her be a minute? We're trying to enjoy our game and we can't because you're going all good cop, bad cop on her." Katie's words came out perfectly normal, calm and warm with a hint of humour. Firstly, he just stood there looking dumbstruck at her, as if she wasn't even meant to be here.

"What the..." He began, but had to take a step back as Odette now stood next to Katie, giving him little room if he was willing to walk after Melissa.

"Chris, please calm down. Look, it's going to be a nice day of filming, go grab some coffee and breathe. Let Mel breathe too, breathing is important." She smiled warmly, being assuring as always. It was a great sign that their words had been acknowledge when he sighed and started walking over to the hot drinks table.

"Well someone's had a rough morning by the sounds of it," Odette turned to Katie, smirking slightly as she realised Ms McGrath was looking in the direction that Melissa had went off in.

"You don't say." She almost whispered back. Katie didn't like Mel but something in her felt almost sorry for her. _Nobody's born disliking people are they?_

"Come on you Leprechaun, let's pack up and head to see the others." This time it was Katie who thumped Odette's arm lightly.

"You're not even that tall in heels." Both laughing like small children, they walked off in the direction of the main room, where hopefully they would find the others.

Before going through the door frame, Katie turned back towards where she had last seen Melissa walk off to. Biting her lip, she sighed and walked on. _Why do I care about someone that wouldn't even give me the time of day?_


	3. Round Edges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bare in mind, Odette isn't as blind to things as Katie thinks in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter dedication to all those wonderful readers who commented on this story, you really add light to the cloudy days, even those who don't comment - Thank you <3
> 
> I don't own any of the characters or actors (I'm not from Daxam so)

 

Thank God she'd walked away when she had or Mel might just have kept her promise to Chris, about making him regret touching her. There was a weak ringing in her ears like just before the beginning of a headache, but she was able to catch a few words spoken from that Irish co-worker of hers. _Why would_ _ **she**_ _stick up for me? I really hope I didn't cause a scene,_ Mel thought as she stormed quickly through the studio hallways, trying to find some safe space to actually think. _Oh fuck this,_ she huffed and finally sat down on the steps just by one of the many emergency exits located around the large building. She held it together with most of her will power but she really felt guilty. Why should she feel guilty though? She hadn't grabbed him. She hadn't cheated on him. She had stuck up for him, against what she felt was right. Slowly, she breathed out a rugged sigh as she stared at the wall for a good 5 minutes, trying to organise the chaos going on inside her mind.

-

"Oi, oi!" Laughed Chyler as the duo walked into the small but comfortable enough room. Only Chyler was sat around the table today, which was strange given that Melissa would normally be sat close by. Katie felt a bit strange not seeing her in her normal chair.

"No Mel?" She asked, anxiousness barely visible in her tone.

"No, she must have had a shit morning because she practically snapped at Chris." Odette stated, as Katie went to sit down.

"She snapped?!" Surprised, Chyler asked.

"Not exactly," Katie's voice sounded distance, "she was so calm when she told him to leave her alone, it was scary."

Jumping up out of her chair, Chyler slowly approached the door,

"Did she head towards the back exit?" She asked, gaining a nod from Odette, knowing that whenever she needed to think properly after a big scene, that's where she'd go.

-

Cautiously, Chyler approached the huddled figure of her good friend and on-screen sister.

"Hey," she almost whispered as Melissa looked up at her with sad eyes.

"Hey." She returned, offering a lob-sided, clearly upset smile.

"Crap morning?" Questioned Chyler, gaining a sarcastic laugh from Mel as she playfully nudged her with her elbow- _Well, that's better than nothing._

"That word doesn't even describe half of it." She sighed in return.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really, I just needed to breathe. It's basically my job to talk, to act and for once, I'd really, really, like a day off." There was a few moments of silence that followed Mel's truthful words as her best friend stared at the same wall with her.

"Everything is going to be okay, you know? Whatever shit you're going through at the moment, it's not permanent." Chyler wrapped her arms around Mel protectively.

"Thank you so much," Melissa exhaled into the hug and allowed herself to briefly fall apart, hoping she'd be safe.

-

Odette and Katie exchanged a few topics as they waited for more people to arrive. However, after 20 minutes of waiting Odette finally broke the thin ice that they had been avoiding during their conversation.

"You are allowed to like her."

"Hmm, what?" Katie asked, pretending to be confused.

"You know what Kay, you are allowed to be her friend instead of just dancing around her like a scared child."

"I am not a scared child. Her boyfriend is extremely rude and she had the audacity to stick up for him!" Her voice became slightly wobbly at the memory of SDCC.

"Please Katie, listen to me..." Odette waiting until she knew Katie was listening, "go see her. She'd be a fool not to say thank you at least, I mean, you had stepped right in front of that guys forehead," they both laughed slightly at the thought of Chris Wood's large forehead and the multiple photos they had seen on Instagram about it.

"But why should I?" She finally asked.

"Because, goddammit, you'll be sick with worry even if you say you don't technically like her. Now, go before you miss your chance to be proud of yourself." Now, Odette was shooing her out of the room like she was a training puppy that needed a push outside.

"What if she..." Katie began,

"No. Go see her." And with that the door was shut.

Katie sighed before taking in a deep breath and heading in the direction of the back emergency exits, hoping no one really saw where she was going because it was still a little early. Her heart was pumping adrenaline all around her body, which made it hard to think about important things like when she could walk her dog and when could she finish this chapter.

Slowing her pace, her mind continued to ask questions. _What if she doesn't want you there? What if she hates you even more from stopping her boyfriend from coming after her, isn't there a thing called 'playing hard to get' or something?_ So many questions, so many 'what ifs' that it made her brain hurt. Finally she came up with a solution. She'd wait behind the wall a little and just peep round ever so slightly to check if she's talking with Chyler still or if she's alone. If she's alone, that means it'll be awkward. If she's with Chyler, that also means it'll be awkward but not as much because Chyler could make an Igloo feel warm with her sharp wit and sense of humour.

And so, she sagged slightly leaning against the wall as she tried to listen to see if Chyler was still there.

"...she stepped right in front of him." She heard Melissa sigh, almost sadly.

"So I heard, I thought you two weren't exactly 'best buds'?" Chyler asked curiously while Katie held back a small laugh.

"We're not I suppose, but ever since SDCC I've been trying to build up the courage to apologise. I didn't realise how much we'd hurt her, I didn't mean to Chy..." She took in a gulp of air while trying to arrange her thoughts.

_I can't believe it,_ Katie thought, _was I really_ _ **that**_ _upset at SDCC?_

"How's she been around set?" Chyler questioned.

"As per usual, we haven't been close unless we had to film a scene, like today. It says in the script that 'Kara hugs Lena', but I don't know if I can do it."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like..." she let out another ragged breath, "she gives great hugs and I might not be able to hold back my tears if she hugs me." Chyler raised an eyebrow, telling her to continue, "God knows it's only acting but Chyler, not even Chris hugs me like that. His feel almost cold now but her's are comforting. I...I don't really know what's wrong me latelt ." And so she sighed again, breathing out another cloud of truth and sadness.

A small curl formed on her lips at the mention of her hugs, _so she likes my hugs? Well that's a surprise._ She couldn't believe her ears but really she should either walk around the corner or walk back to Odette, it was a bit rude listening to their conversation. But still...

"I think you should talk to her." Chyler said simply and lightly.

"I can't, not yet at least, she probably hates me." Grey emotions laced her words like bright thread sowed into black fabric- visible.

"Don't be so ridiculous!" Chyler laughed at the sheer ludicrous of Mel's thinking.

Looking down at their phone and realising the time, Melissa quickly jumped up in shock,

"We've gotta go anyways, filiming starts soon."

"Lead the way, _Supergirl._ " Chyler teased, following after Melissa as she headed for the same corner that Katie was stood behind- _fuck, fuck, fuck!_


	4. Short but Needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies folks for not updating and this being a short chapter but work agggh.  
> I don't own any of the characters actors actors (I'm not from Daxam so)

Looking around the narrow hallway in panic, Katie spotted a nearby costume trolley and dashed in that direction.

"Yeah but Alex is so..." Chyler was talking to Mel but momentarily stopped as her eyes caught Katie halfway in the trolley, "err she's got so much, um depth," she immediately turned to face Mel, blocking her view of Katie.

"Hey, why you stop right in my face?" She questioned curiously.

"I think I may have, err, left my phone on by the exit." She carefully lied to her friend as she turned them both around, hooping her arm through Mel's, towards where they had just came from.

"Are you quite sure it's here?" Mel asked as her eyes scanned the floor.

"Oh err, would you look at that? It's actually in my back pocket. Stupid me," She laughed nervously.

"You're really something Chy," Mel pushed her jokingly. Chyler only hoped her small distraction was enough for Katie to either escape or hide in a better position.

They quickly walked back down the hallway, Chyler holding her breath. Soon enough they passed the clothing rack which seemed perfectly normal. She only hoped she didn't hear anything bad. Although, it did make Chyler question who Katie's last relationship was with... and how long ago it was. They walked in silence towards the trailers, mostly due to Mel constantly checking her Instagram.

_The only cute one in that relationship is me,_ Melissa laughed to herself as she scrolled through her tagged pictures- some of Karamel, Melwood but most of them were Supercorp.  _Well at least two of us can look good in a cape..._ she smirked slightly passing over a Kara/Lena manip.

"Blush much?" Chy nudged her.

"What? Oh piss off," she laughed back, grateful that Chyler understood her wanting something with Katie, even if it was just being acquaintances. And so they walked on.

-

Katie's phone buzzed in her pocket a few moments after the pair had walked past the clothing rack.

ODETTE: So... xx

KATIE: What Gigantica? x

ODETTE: Where the hell are you? x

KATIE: In bloody hiding x

ODETTE: Haha, very funny. Where are you really? x

KATIE: Do you really think I'd joke about this? x

ODETTE: Yes, now hurry up because we need to be at our trailers ASAP x

KATIE: Ttyl x

Putting her phone back in her pocket, she jumped out of the clothing rack like a small child who is tired of playing hide and seek but not being found. She quickly walked in the direction of her trailer, praying that Odette wouldn't have a confrontation with a certain blue suit wearing actress. And no one wanted that. Although- perhaps they actually needed someone to say something, to bring into light what was so clearly only thought of in the dark.

-

Hurrying into her trailer, Katie sank to the floor. Her back pressed against the door, she couldn't quite pinpoint why she was out of breath. She hadn't ran. She hadn't heard anything to make her feel like- oh. Wait. She did. And then the cogs started turning round and round repeatedly. The same questions over and over and over again.  _Does she like me? I think she likes me? She likes my hugs I think? I mean, I was just acting... wasn't I?..._ _Was I?_

A sudden thud broke through her thoughts like a molten hot knife through... well... anything melt-able- cutting through the question, pushing the pieces to the back of her mind.

"Who is it?" Katie called out, her voice slightly hoarse from the deep breaths.

"Justin Ms McGrath, you're needed at the makeup trailer as soon as you're free."

"Thank you Justin, I'll be there as soon as I can."

She could just imagine the slight shake in his hands, like he always has whenever he comes to tell her where she's needed and when and so on. He was a nervous young man, about late 20s. Thick, short dirty blond hair stood pulled back with some sort of grease. He was handsome in his own way, and a jaw that would challenge Katie's own- challenge but never succeed against her demi-goddess features.

Climbing to her feat, she quickly changed into her character black dress pants and throwing a large jumper on. She would just get reclothed after her makeup was done anyways, plus her scene was being filmed later in the day. So thank God for coffee...I  
-

During the makeup trailer she heard all sorts of news. How Chris had tried to talk to Mel, again, and how she had stormed off, again.  _Well, she has every right to storm off,_ Katie thought having some weird sense of protecting.  
"But why Chris?" One of the ladies laughed, " he must be really good in bed because that voice is a turn-off. " They all giggled and even Katie smiled a little.   
Idle chit chat continued but soon she would face the music or more so the Mel, and she only wished she could see her okay...

-

The previous scenes seemed to be filmed too quickly and soon Katie found herself on opposite sides of the set to Melissa. Her heart was beating in her ears and she just hoped she didn't look as pale as she felt. However, Melissa looked a complete contrast- soft rosy cheeks, elegant features and soft waving hair, whereas Katie's hair was pulled back into a tight, almost painful, ponytail. Melissa's look could be deceiving to those who didn't see her almost everyday but Katie recognised the slight pain hidden behind those features.

"Are we ready ladies?" Yelled the director. Katie couldn't make eye contact with Melissa but nodded anyways.

"And... ACTION!"

~

"I can't thank you enough for all you've done for me Lena," Melissa put on a perfect imitation of that favourable reporter.

"I'm just glad you managed to get home safely, you seemed a little out of it last night." Katie's American accent wasn't the best but screw it, she could still act. She walked across to where Mel was stood by the small glass table. She looked nervous -probably acting.

"I'm... getting by." She exhaled slowly, almost as if her own grief was seeping into her character -probably acting.

"Things will get better Kara," Katie stepped into Melissa's line of site but she lowered her head. Lifting her chin up with long, soft fingers so that their gazes me, "I promise." A hint of her Irish accent crept into the line, sounding almost sincere.Mel's eyes glazed over. Shaking her head in sad agreement- probably acting?

"Thank you..." was all she managed to whisper. 


	5. Bitterly Sweet Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Cora, you know who you are and why you're great.  
> Also to T, J, M, L and Panda who really lighten up my day with the immensely funny WA chat.  
> -  
> I don't own any of the characters or actors (I'm not from Daxam so...)

Close but not touching, they stayed still. No one moved on set except the camera men attempting to get different shots of this 'friendly' moment. It felt like even their breathing had stopped as seconds, feeling like hours, passed by. Slowly, a prisoner tear rolled down Melissa's smooth cheek, escaping from her sad eyes. Moving her hand upwards, Katie's elegant fingers gently wiped away the tear before she herself had any recognition of what was actually going on. For those moments, they didn't feel like Katie and Melissa, but Kara and Lena, sweet friends holding onto a beautiful friendship.

"Cut!" Yelled the director, dragging them senselessly back to reality. No longer characters, the actresses looked quite shocked at their own actions to the scene. Never had anything felt so powerful between the two, so sincere, so human, so real.

Suddenly, as if realising what she had done was shameful, Katie retreated her hand and looked away. Melissa looked down at the ground, afraid to meet the eyes of the one she wished she could seek comfort with.

"Well done ladies, great scene. The Supercorps are gunna' love this." He smiled a cheesily. _Not this_ _ballocks_ _again,_ Katie sighed, stepping back slightly from Mel. But there it was again, that flash of a sad smile that crushed something deep down in Katie for no found reason. What was it doing to her? This is ridiculous. _Talk to her_ _Goddamnit._ _But what if she turns away, leaves me sanding naked with my unanswered questions. How will you know if you don't ask?_ Her inner thoughts played hell with her until Melissa was walking off set, back towards her trailer. Katie new the trail well as she often walked around set when she had nothing better to do and Odette was filming a scene.

Walking with little speed, Katie's feet began to move after Mel on their own accord, betraying her inner argument of "what ifs". She looked around in case anyone thought suspiciously of her, following Melissa was not something she tended to do. Chyler hadn't been around to see the pain in her friends face; nor had Odette to offer moral support on the matter of chasing after her; and the crew merely thought she was acting, clearly blind to the realism in the shot. Struggling with her thoughts, she was completely unaware that a certain Justin was walking towards her with cups of fresh coffee. She halted in her tracks, miliseconds before a collision would have occurred.

"Shit," Katie cursed in a breathless whisper.

"A-are you okay, Ms McGrath?" His question nervously stuttering out. _Bless him and his boyish charm._

"Oh, I'm just fine Justin. Could I just ask though, are those coffees for anyone?"

"Well, er, this one is for Ms Benoist, latte with 2 brown sugars, and this on," he turned the drinks holder in Katie's direction, "is yours. Was just on my way to set, thought you would l-like a coffee?" He seemed a little pleased with himself for his clever thinking, but little did he realise that his brilliant idea would be politely stolen by a certain Irish beauty for her own use.

"How sweet Justin, thank you. But I'll take those two off your hands because I'm just about to see Melissa." Her voice was convincing enough, but a soft smile caused Jeremy to blush lightly, hand her the coffees and stutter a thank you. No questions asked as Katie walked casually away with his order.

 _What a brilliant idea! I'll just say I brought her coffee, tell her I hope she's alright, then get out of there as quickly as possible- brilliant._ Smirking to herself, she was quite pleased, if not a little guilty for stealing Justin's job. Stopping abruptly, the trailer before her, her heart was in her throat again. Beating erotically at the thought of actually _speaking_ to the woman behind the trailer door. Not acting, but having a real conversation. Maybe she wouldn't respond to her question. Maybe she would mutter her thanks. Maybe she wouldn't even answer the door. _Stop being so_ _damn_ _pathetic Katie and knock._ Why was her inner voice so pushing and harsh towards her? Possibly, it was because someone needed to give her that push towards the other woman because it was so annoying how blind she really was towards her feelings.

Coffee in hand, she strode towards the door. Each step brought with it two gulping breaths. _Here goes nothing-_

 **One knock.** Nothing. **Two knocks.** Nothing. **Three** **kno...** the door swung open to reveal a puffy eyed blonde, still wearing her Kara Danvers sweater, looking oh so adorable. Numbness plastered on her face. They stared, eyes locked, and Katie's heart seemed to mimic her previous knocks, missing the third beat.

"I...er... I um..." _Words, why fail me know,_ she took a deep breath. "Coffee?" Katie lifted the cup holder up towards Mel suggestively, a small sad smile forming on her lips, like she was trying to tempt a vulnerable creature out of hiding with bait. Slowly, a shaking hand gently took the offered cup marked "supergirl"- _Justin never changes,_ Melissa chuckled to internally.

"Thanks..." Mel's voice quiet, hoarse, sad. "Would you, um, like to come in for a moment?"

"I suppose so, but I can't stay, er, long." Anxious Irish stuttering was cute to say the least.

Her trailer differed from Katie's somewhat- comfortable, warm creams covered the walls; mementos off fans and early days of filming covering one side; a cracked photo of Chris and herself in the corner of the trailer. As Katie's eyes landed upon the item, Mel moved swiftly to cover it.

"I came her to er, um" Katie played with her hands, her coffee cup suddenly becoming very fascinating, "er, here to..."

"To bring coffee?" Melissa laughed sweetly, finishing off her sentence. It was the first genuine laugh Katie had heard from Mel all day and it felt so warm. Such a small sign of joy bringing with it a breath of fresh air, pushing Katie to laugh nervously too.

"No," she looked up to Mel who was sipping lightly from her cup, "to see you. To see how you are, I mean."

"I'm... getting by." The chill returned to the air, sharp.

"Today, I saw the way he went to grab you..."

"It doesn't matter," Mel quick to answer, "that was earlier today and now he's gone off set." Katie was almost certain she heard 'thank God' follow the sentence but didn't question it.

"He had no right," her voice soft, caring.

"Tell me about it." A sad chuckled released from thin lips, but soon turned slightly upright, "I never managed to say thank you, for what you did."

"Huh?" Katie swallowed her mouthful of coffee, enjoying the warm feeling that spread through her chest- and the coffee tasted good too. "Oh right, yeah that. He was just ruining the morning atmosphere I suppose." Another nervous laugh, followed by a soft smile as eyes crumpled and looked back up to meet the blue again. Such sadness is found in the pools of angels, wouldn't you agree?

"Yeah..." And then the silence filled back up the trailer as if it air inside a swelling balloon.

Melissa turned around, not wanting to face Katie in fear she may breakdown again. _Please don't look at me with those sympathetic eyes, please,_ her mind pleaded. She sniffed, attempting to hide her deep mix of emotion. However, her attempts were foiled when a warm hand was placed gently on her shoulder.

"Melissa," the voice soft, sweet, enchanting. The heat radiated from Katie's hand, penetrating the thick fabric of her sweater and shirt, warming her cold self.

 _To hell with numbness,_ Mel internally cursed and turned around into the touch, encircling her arms around Katie's waist.

Tears committed treason by flooding out of grey eyes and onto the smooth fabric of Katie's Lena shirt. But instead of pulling sharply away as Mel had expected, Katie simply wrapped Melissa in her arms, holding her as she trembled. Melissa's head fit perfectly in the crook of her neck,

"Shhh, Mel, shhh," such simplicity was welcomed greatly, "everything is going to be alright."

It was at this moment that they new they could no longer hold onto any hatred or dislike they had for one another, because the comfort of the pair was far more needed.


	6. Not Another Teenage Emoji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonderful shoutout to: Vidsone, Xxwillow13xx, Dlfngrl05, Frederick08, J_Di and GoldenWolfX for making the contents look great in the comments.   
> As always, the WA group that always has a different name- love you all <3
> 
> I don't own any of the characters or actors (I'm not from Daxam so...)

And so, she sobbed, and sniffed, and struggled against her own mind. Melissa knew she should push Katie away, tell her to leave, that she'll be fine. But something urged her to stay there, to be wrapped in soothing arms.

5 short minutes had passed, Katie holding Mel, gently rubbing circles on her back, whispering promises that everything would be alright.

"Thank you..." Croaked Melissa when she had all but run out of tears.

"I've done nothing," Katie replied, refusing to leave the hug just yet, offering what little safety she could.

"You've done more," Mel hiccupped, "than you think."

Now Katie, slowly began to untangle her arms from around Melissa's muscular form that felt so fragile when she had wept. So vulnerable. So innocent.

"Now," looking at Melissa, a hand placed supporting on her shoulder, "would you like to talk about it?"

Melissa stared, not knowing what to say, being momentarily lost in the little space that was between them.

"I...I don't think I can right now, not just yet..." She trailed off, looking down and biting her thumb nail nervously.

"Hey, that's okay." Katie gently squeezed Melissa's shoulder, but a loud knock startled the pair and Katie immediately dropped her hand.

"Mel, please can we talk?" Chris yelled, resembling an annoying cat that won't stop bugging you for food.

The two looked at each other, neither one saying anything aloud but both asking what to do.

"I think you should go," Regret clouded Mel's eyes as her words came out as almost a whisper, "thank you for the coffee though." Her lips twitched upwards slightly as Katie turned around and gave a quick 'no problem' smile and a thumbs up.

"Good luck, and don't worry." Was the last thing Katie said before exiting the trailer. She was met with a confused look from Chris, quickly turning into a scowl- which she ignored proudly and strutted off in the direction of the parking lot. Looking at her phone, she was relieved to see that the days filming was almost over, and she and Odette could have some time to talk about the day's events. It was like routine; they never left without each other, even if one had finished shooting hours before the other. Best friends? More like close family. They had become like sisters in the short time of knowing each other, but hey, that's what you get with common interests and trust, right?

KATIE: You almost done Miss Worldkiller? Xx

ODETTE: Yeah, grabbing my bag now. Meet at the cars? X

KATIE: Yup, see you soon ; ) x

 _A winky face, really?_ Katie mentally face palmed herself, emojis really weren't her strong point, but then again, neither was anything to do with social media.

-

Melissa never invited Chris into her trailer, he just saw the open door and pushed through.

"Can we talk?" He asked for what seemed like the 100th time today.

"About what?" Sighed Melissa.

"Well, maybe about your little fiasco earlier?" His arms crossed.

"That was not a fiasco," Mel began, becoming increasingly tired of this conversation already.

"It clearly was. You showed me up in front of all those people." It sounded more like a whine than anything else.

"You showed yourself up." She muttered.

"Excuse me?" His emotions could be said to be a dial, so easily changed by the slightest of words, "I'm not the one getting a dyke to stick up for me." He voice raising.

He was jumping over that line at a quick pace and Melissa turned on him suddenly, glaring daggers that could equal Supergirl's heat vision in power.

"She is a good person Chris, you homophobe!"

"And since when did you become butt buddies with her?!"

"At least she isn't a prejudice ass like you!" She spat back.

"Oh really? If I remember, she couldn't stand the site of you at Comic Con!"

"Wow Chris. Well if I remember, you were in a relationship with me, not sticking your dick in the next available slut who opens her legs for you!" There. She had said it. The thought that had been going through her mind all day. By the looks of it, Chris was shocked. But that quickly returned to anger.

"You're one to talk. Forgotten Blake already hmm? I remember when you didn't exactly mind spreading for me." He snapped at her. Melissa's breaking point was being reached, but something scary was about it be reoccur.

"How dare you. How fucking dare you." There it was again, that horrifyingly calm voice. So icy. So sharp. "Get out of my trailer." It was even, not croaking, not broken, just even. The calm before a storm. The chill in the air.

"Trying to push me away, just like that? We haven't had sex in weeks! All you want to do is cuddle! How was I meant to cope?" Melissa wouldn't look at him. Couldn't look at him.

"Get out." She repeated. Two large hands grabbed her cheeks, forcing her to look at him.

"What was I meant to do, huh?!" He looked mad, crazy even. But she did not reply. Her words had been melted with how hot her angered burned. So, she done what anyone should do in this type of situation- she quickly and swiftly swung her knee to his groin, immediately making him release his grip on her face. He staggered back, crouching slightly in agony- to be fair, it wasn't like he had anything 'big' there anyways.

Melissa opened the trailer door without hesitation and left. The slam of the door was followed by a loud smash- most likely the already broken photograph of her and Chris. Now she needed to escape. How was she meant to leave though? They had drove in together and he had the keys. Where was she meant to go? They shared a living space. Who was she meant to tell? The CW would never allow anything like this to be spread in the news. Trapped. That's what she was. Trapped.

However, like all good stories, a lightbulb appeared. Katie and Odette had parked near her in the parking lot. Katie would help her, right? She had only just held her after all. _You just told her to leave remember?_ Oh no, not her inner doubt again. _But she smiled at you, remember? That soft, sweet..._ Melissa shook her head and began walking fast in the direction of the parking lot- no doubt Chris would soon exit the probably trashed trailer. _Quickly Mel, quickly._ Her mind racing, praying that she would still be there.

Melissa stumbled out of the exit in a hurry, eyes searching desperately for Katie's car.

"Melissa." A masculine voice, anger filled, called to her from the doorway she had just exited.

"Melissa?" A feminine Irish voice, full of concern, shouted from a nearby car.

Stood still, between happiness and career, her heart matching that of a sprinter's after the 100 metres.

'Help me,' mouthed in Katie's direction, _Dear God, please._


	7. A Judy Garland Number

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not writing in such a long time, I've had virtually no time and can barely even check the amazing group chat I'm in.  
> Chapter dedication to Pop Tart, the crazy so and so that can rock a suit better than a gentleman.  
> I don't own any of the characters or actors (I'm not from Daxam so...)

_Oh God, help me please..._

Helpless. Stuck between two choices- safety or fame. In truth, Chris Wood had drawn more attention to herself, gained more followers and that sort of thing. But Katie had this aura of warmth and gentleness, that kind of person that you could talk to for hours on end and it pass the time like minutes.

"Um, Melissa, wanna grab a coffee with us?" Odette yelled over, receiving an almost jaw dropped expression from Chris. A low growl like noise could be heard from him.

"Yeah, sur..."

"Mel, you said you were riding home with me." Chris cut in through gritted teeth.

"Oh, it alright Chris," Katie, finding her voice again, spoke loudly across to him, "Melissa and I have some lines we need to go over for the Christmas special."

"But..." Mel had already begun to pick up her feet, not daring a glance back at him until she was safely by Katie's side. "Fine." He grumbled, to no one in particular, before storming back off into the studio.

-

"You okay?" Odette asked, glancing back towards the direction of where he left.

"I will be, thanks so much." Melissa sighed.

"Well according to the script, we're 'sisters', and what are they there for?" Katie chuckled, shining some light on the situation. The corner of Mel's eyes crinkled slightly with laughter, and Katie couldn't help but admire her for just a fraction of a second more than she should have.

"I did mean it though, come get some coffee with us?" Asked Odette.

"There's this tiny little cafe, it has these cute little fairy lights inside, you'll love it!" Katie beamed.

"Fine, but do they do something a little stronger than coffee? It's been a longggg day." Came the much-anticipated reply. The other two didn't give her a reply, except a few chuckles, before getting into the car and driving away.  
-  
Finally they arrived at the small but comfortable cafe and Katie went to order the drinks, making sure to get Mel a glass of white wine and soda- she sure needed it. Their order was pretty much always the same, Odette and Katie's, so it came as a little surprise to the young lady behind the bar when she ordered alcoholic beverage.  
"Is everything alright, Ms. McGrath?" The young girl asked with an inquiring look as Katie looked back to the direction of the her friend and her... friend (?)  
"Tip-top as always, a friend of mine has just had an... eventful day to say the least." Offering a gently smile, she took the drinks to the table and asked if the lady could be so kind as to put it on their tab, which was met with polite nod of the head.

"You take your time, it's fine," laughed Odette when the coffees were placed down.  
"Argh, just what I needed." Melissa licked her lips in anticipation of the bubbly alcoholic drink before her eyes lifted upwards to meet Katie's, who was possibly taking in the action a little longer than she should have, "Thank you so much Katie."   
A faint shade of pink crept up Katie's neck as she was caught staring, "no problem."

And then there was silence. The group sat sipping their drinks, checking their phones, and feeling welcomed in the little space. It was accompanied by some slow, 1940s Judy Garland, which added to the lively but not nosy place.   
Katie lifted her head up to look around the room, taking in the familiar colours of baby blue cushions and soft, Autumn leaf browns; the smell of work Oakwood and ground coffee beans; gentle whispers from nearby customers, some enjoying the weather, some enjoying the music, but all enjoying the company they were keeping.

"Well then," Odette breathed out as she turned to Katie who had a small grin on her face.  
"Well what?" A quizzical look on Katie's fave.  
"Well, well," it was then that Odette raised her eyebrow slightly towards the oblivious Melissa, trying to make her actually make conversation .  
And O formed on Katie's lips before, "So, Melissa, how's your week been?"  
_Oh for God's sake, Katie_ Odette mentally face-palmed.   
"It's been alright except for a few minor things, no biggie." Just as soon as Melissa had lifted up her head to answer, it was back down again .  
"We could always talk about it? We don't exactly have anything else to talk about" Odette began but her offer was met with Melissa finishing off her first glass of white wine and soda and heading to the counter for another.  
"It's okay, honestly it's only minor. Another drink anyone?" The pair shook their heads but Melissa return with a bottle.  
"Why do you have that?" Asked Katie, eyes wide that they're drink this early into the evening .  
"Why do you think, Kay? Long day means long night but this little fella can help." She offered a playful toothy grin as she tapped the bottle with 2 more wine glasses.   
"Only one," Katie warned.  
" Yes! " Melissa laughed in victory, "still better than non." She filled up their two glasses and her own in the process.  
" Bare in mind, I'm flying to see my little girl tomorrow . " Odette smiled while taking a small sip. Even though they had barely finished their coffees, it wouldn't hurt to have a glass right? Or course, maybe, not!  
-  
"And that's when I said, "no, you can freeze your career but I won't freeze mine'" slurred Katie after her 4th glass, the time now 8pm.  
"Yes, you tell him," Odette hollered back.  
" You know what though " Mel hiccuped, "who even needs men? They smell, they're rough, they talk too much..."  
"I think my husband is pretty lovable though?" Odette defended, glowing after her 3rd glass.  
"But you guys have love" was the reply from Katie before it could escape Mel's mouth. The two met eyes for a brief second but that second showed something strange to Melissa- could it be.... Struggle behind those soft eyes?   
"Anyways, I'm off home, busy day tomorrow." Was Odette's way of breaking from the group .  
"Promise to get home," hiccup, " safe? "  
"Promise."   
They hugged, and Odette left the two sitting in the little cafe. 7 glasses to Melissa, now 5 to Katie.  
\-   
She couldn't help but ask, something gnawing at Katie to ask her.  
"Are you happy with Chris?"  
The question took Mel by surprise, sputtering her wine slightly.  
"I mean, yes of course, he's my boyfriend, he loves me, he does, I'm sure, think..."  
" Melissa " Katie reached out to softly place her hands on the blonde's shoulders, "it's going to be okay. Whatever shit you're going through now will clear, trust me." Her calm, Irish accent brought tears to Mel's eyes and a quiet sob escaped her.  
"Katie?" Melissa asked, after being wrapped up in a protective hug.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you take me home with you? I don't want to," another hiccup, "be alone..."


	8. Cards Don't Fail Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taxi rides are great.  
> Katie is practically a Luthor when it comes to cards.  
> Don't pick dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no write. Oh well.  
> Always appreciate the comments, it hasn't let me reply to some for some random reason but I see them and thank you.  
> As always, I don't own any of the characters or actors (I'm not from Daxam so)

Stumbling slightly out of the cafe, the duo head down the street a little towards the main street. Mel leaning slightly on the wall, the fresh air certainly making her the wine to her head. And Katie leaning slightly on the wall. They were seriously gonna regret this in the morning.  
"Eyyyyy, taxi!" Melissa yelled towards the nearest yellow taxi, because why not be basic? Katie just laughed as Melissa grabbed her hand and dragged her into the backseat of the taxi.  
"Pfft, watch yourself Miss Muscssl," Katie snorted with a laugh before giving the driver directions. She turned back to Mel who was staring at her. "In all seriousnessness how much do you seriously actually work out?" She was definitely a little drunk.  
"Mostly the gym stuff is bout 5 times a week." Came the drowsy reply.  
"Seriously?" She asked, wide eyed. Melissa nodded with a small smirk. "Can I?..." Indicating her head towards Mel's arms and receiving a nod.   
She gently grabbed her bicep, smooth fingers wrapping around it in amazement. Her mouth slightly parted in awe of this incredible creature sat drunkenly before her.   
"HA!" Melissa snorted with laughter, "you realllly like muscles?" She smirked, achieving a small blush from the pale Irish woman.  
Then came silence. Not uncomfortable to an extent but it felt like something needed to be said.  
"So..." Hummed Katie.  
" So...? " replied Mel with a yarn.  
"Do you like"-" what's your favour-" the pair spoke at the same time.  
"You go first?" Asked Melissa, arching a brow .  
"Do you like to play card games?" She laughed a little, embarrassed by the random question.   
"That depends ."  
"On?" Brow arched in a most unintentionally seductive way .  
"On who I'm playing on," she tried to do the eyebrow thing™ but then she realised her mistake, "with! I meant with." Words stumbling out of her mouth like unmatched socks, non matching but always looking hilarious.I  
"Hey you play on who you want to play on," Katie laughed back.  
"Want to know something funny?" Melissa smirked playfully, giddy from drink.  
"Um always, I'm Irish duh?" Sarcastically replied Katie.  
Melissa leaned in closer to Katie's side, able to whisper in her ear- "your hand is still on my arm." soft whisper with a hint of spice sent the hairs on her neck on guard. A barely audible gulp and a bright pink stain crept up Katie's neck as she began to retract her hand. But a pleasant, well manicured one held hers slightly in place. Melissa searched for Katie's eyes as she ducked them away from embarrassment.  
"It's okay," she whispered sweetly.  
But the sound of the taxi breaks indicated the arrival at Katie's place and thus pulled them out of _whatever this is._  
_-_  
After stumbling not-so-gracefully out of the taxi, they managed to get into the apartment pretty easily. If by easily you mean forgetting you left your key under the mat, panicking because it's not there, then realising 'hey! I don't have a mat outside my front door?'. So, obviously they got in the **correct** apartment easily.   
The first thing to occur was the warm welcome of Oni, who greeted both with a warm hug and wagging puppy tale.  
"Who's a beautiful babba? You are!" Melissa laughed gleefully as she picked up the little cutie, tripping slightly, but Oni just licked her chin in amusement.  
"What do you fancy?" Katie yelled from a nearby side unit.  
"Something strong and tasteful." Was replied before all attention was turned back to the puppa. Katie mentally face palmed at all the inappropriate ideas that flooded her mind with that certain reply. _She. Is. With. Chris. And. She's. Straight._ _Dammit_ _._ She cursed herself.  
"Ah ha! Perfect!" She exclaimed, dragging out a bottle of gin and then a large bottle of diet coke.  
"Gin? Really?" Melissa finally stood back up and went to the closest bar stool at the kitchen island.  
"Perfume of the God's sweetie, and with diet coke? It's like practically healthy." A lopsided smile spread over her slightly tipsy face and a lock of raven hair falling onto her eloquent features.  
"Whatever you say, 'hun'." Giggled Mel.  
\-   
4.5 glasses later and they're sat facing each other on different couches. The scene can be compared to that of an old western- eyes locked in debate, the attempt to call the others bluff. Then...  
"Twist." The all feared statement left Melissa's lips, like the sounds of a gun being clocked- this could mean life or death.  
The card was passed smoothly across the varnished tabletop. Heart thumbing in Katie's ears, demanding to know if she made the right decision to stick 2 cards ago. 5 card draw could easily wipe out her mere 3 cards. Her tongue slowly moistened her dry lips before echoing - "Reveal."  
" 20. " Mel replied slamming her cards face up on the table in triumph.   
"Not. So. Fast." The words stopped the blonde in her action of picking up her glass in a winner's toast. "21." Katie said swiftly, throwing her cards easily on the table which was met with a wide eyed expression from Mel. An evil smirk dance on the McGrath's lips as she was now lifting her glass in winning toast before downing it's contents.   
"You really are a Luthor." Grumbled Melissa who had now lost 7/10 games. She stood up and went to receive her phone. " What's the dare this time then? "  
For a brief second she questioned whether this was a good idea or not before submitting her request.  
"Hmm, message the writers." _Ease the dare in Katie..._  
"About?"  
A moments silence.  
"Making SuperCorp cannon." _Bingo_.   
And Melissa's face dropped like a bag of bricks.


	9. Meantime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to women of all shapes, sizes, colours, religions, sexual orientations, cis, trans, fluid- you are beautiful and I love you.I 
> 
> -sidenote, thank you for the support and I love your comments, they get me through my down thoughts :))
> 
> As always, I don't own any of the characters (I'm not from Daxam so...)

"I, I, I can't do that." Was the statement of a reply as she looked Katie dead in the eyes, no hint of drunkness. She took the phone and placed it away from her.  
"Aww, Mel don't be like," Katie smirked playfully but Mel was having non of it , the fear of doing such a thing gripping onto her.  
"You don't understand Katie, I need this job okay? I gotta be with him for this job."  
" Wait, what? This has nothing to do with Chris? " Katie slurred slightly.  
"That's what you think..." Melissa muttered to herself, looking down at her hands.  
Not entirely sure what to do, Katie stood up and walked the short distance to sit next to the blonde, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
"I won't force you to talk to me, just know whatever has gone on will get better. There's always a place to stay at mine if you need to." Giving Melissa a small squeeze on the shoulder, she was about to stand up to get a glass of water when she heard a sharp intake of breath followed by a small sob. The one hand was replaced by two arms that enveloped Melissa in a warm hug even though she had her back to Katie.  
"Hey, it's gonna be," she was cut off as the vulnerable blonde turned in her arms and hugged her back around the waist, "be okay."

And that's how they were to stay for some time. Katie wanted so desperately to know what was the cause of Mel's dismay, but she also knew not to push. If this was what she needed, a pair of arms to hold her through tears, then that was what she would be. It was only a little after 1 in the morning, but she could hold her forever...

-

Woken with a start, Katie realised that Melissa must have been that exhausted or drunk, or both, that she fell asleep sometime during her moment of vulnerability, to which she was followed into sleep by Katie who would not leave her side.  
They had somehow ended up stretching out on the smallish couch, Katie behind Mel but still (somehow) in her arms, but luckily Melissa was facing away from her.  
Slowly and silently, Katie reached one arm over Mel to try grab her phone to check the time.  
Grasping the first one she came across, she flinched at the harsh light it emitted - 6:38am. _Ugh too early,_ Kate internally groaned. Yet, this ceased at the realisation this wasn't her phone and those weren't her messages. God, she knew she shouldn't look but they were on the front of the screen, surely a glance wouldn't hurt?  
11:34 Chris ;) - Where are you? It's late.  
11:39 Chris ;) - Mel, seriously you need to talk to me.  
11:44 Chris ;) - Fine blank me. Just know that your contract rides on me.

Surely it can't get worse? He must have left the messaging alone for a little because the next load of messages came through a little around 1...  
12:59 Chris ;) - you left your sc GPS on, wtf you doing over there???  
01:03 Chris ;) - I swear to fucking God if ur at that Dyke's  
01:07 Chris ;) - I KNOW UR STILL THERE FFS GUESS ILL SEE YOU WHEN U CRAWL BACK SLAG.

She felt bile rise in her throat at the sheer disgusting tone of his messages. Melissa did not deserve any of this, no wonder she broke down.  
Torn between the desire to hug Melissa again, to hold her so she knows in whatever form of consciousness she was in that she wasn't alone, the need to get up and sort the apartment out, and the pulling of sleep - she chose the middle option. The only problem was untangling herself from the sleeping blonde without disturbing her slumber.  
_You'v_ e _done your own stunts Kate, you can do this,_ encouragement was needed.  
Slowly, she lifted her arm from underneath Melissa while pushing herself up the back of the couch. Believe it or not, but stealth was not something Ms. McGrath had acquired over the years. So, it's no surprise that Katie pushed herself too high up the back of the couch, losing her balance, and falling straight off the back with a small thud and a quiet gasp released from her lips.  
_Fuck, fuck, ow, fuck my life, who put dog bones here? Fuck._  
Realising her mistake, she jumped up so quick that she could have been mistaken for a less graceful Wonder Woman. Thankfully, Melissa just sighed and turned over in her sleep.  
And now, first thing first- **coffee**.

-

Around 8, Melissa started to stir from the sound of running water and the wonderful smell of strong coffee, _mmhmm_ _._ She knew better than to open her eyes to the bright apartment after what she drank last night, but apparently this knowledge isn't always followed.  
"Shit a brick..." Mel cursed to the blinding and painful light that  burned her eyes already.  
"Would you look who's awake?" A chuckle came from behind her, causing her to freeze as she gathered her bearings. Images of dark brown hair, soft words and calming arms, flooded her mind- she was at Katie's, Chris wasn't here, everything was safe here.  
"What time is it?" Her voice hoarse, rough like sandpaper.  
"Quarter past 8 ." Came the chirped reply.  
Head in hands, she sighed. _Chris is gonna be so pissed at me._ Cold but a welcoming hand on here caused her to look up at Katie handing her some aspirins and a small glass of cool water.  
"Thank you so much." Thankfulness in her tone for more than just the painkillers for the killer hangover that was about to curse her.  
"Anytime." There it was again; the soft smile on soft lips; the cold but comforting hand on equally as cold hands; the understanding eyes staring into silently screaming ones.  
"I really am sorry," almost whispered Mel after sometime had  passed in silence.  
"There's no need to be, I can understand." Was the quiet reply with a small, sad smile.  
" I don't think you do, "  
"Oh trust me, I think I can. Feeling like you have to be in a certain position so you'll seem normal? Been there." The sad smile spreading to Mel, who again met her eyes.  
"You do?..."  
Loud and in threes came the knocks at Katie's door which disallowed her to reply to the blonde. A shared look of confusion passed between the two.  
Katie approached the door and Melissa sat stiff on the couch, looking disheveled still from sleep.  
Click went the door - revealing an angered Chris Wood, almost snarling as his fists clenched and unclenched and clenched again. His eyes upon Mel's eyes.


	10. Hide From the Thunder in a Sky Full of Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long ass wait, it's needed some brewing.  
> Special shout to E from the Super Friends group, she reminded me that out of those who may not agree with the ship, there are still some who do.
> 
> As always, I don't own any of the characters or actors (I'm not from Daxam so)  
> I hope you enjoy, and please throw criticism at me for not writing, I do love motivation.   
> *Sophia is a character from Golden Girls, would highly recommend you check out the "Picture it" reference to understand the tone of voice*

 

Chris averted his glare to Katie then back again to Mel who was still sat on the couch, blankets pooled around her waist from her sleep.

"Can I help you?" Coughing, Katie broke the icy tension first- brave move.

"I've come for _my girlfriend_." He emphasised the last parts, as if attempting to make her jealous in some stupid futile way. The brunette glanced back at Melissa, seeing nothing but anxiety behind a weak mask, like tissue paper trying to block out the sun.

"Not entirely sure that's up to you." Her words like an Irish shield, offering some protection for Mel.

"You don't get to decide _lezzie,"_ Katie inhaled sharply upon hearing that word, _"_ she's not yours." Chris snarled lowering his face to Katie's, alcohol weak on his breath. All the while, Melissa was frozen on the couch, eyes darting between objects in the room, anywhere except him.

"Hold the fucking phone. You come to my home? Insult me and then try claim Mel as your property? Are you fucking serious?" She narrowed her eyes back at his glare, he was nothing to her. "You need to leave," he stared curiously at her, " _now._ "

But he just stood there, pointing at Melissa, who looked small and vulnerable, childlike.

"When you come home, and I mean _when,_ we're gonna talk about _this_ ," waving his hands around, mimicking 'this', "all of _this._ " The last 'this' punctuated with a jab of his finger in Katie's shoulder before storming off down the hallway.

The door was shut quietly, which is surprising giving Katie's anger from that half-witted conversation. But she knew better than to slam a door in a room where the slightest noise could shatter the tension. Turning back, she stalked across the room, avoiding objects placed from the evening before, and started to brew another coffee.

"Katie, I'm-" Mel began to speak, regret lacing her tone,

"Don't. I mean it Melissa. You have done absolutely nothing wrong," Katie's voice the right mix of soft and stern to both comfort and command Melissa, she needed to realise that this was not her fault at all. She could not control her boyfriend's small-minded ways. His drinking. His anger.

"Okay." Her reply was vulnerable, like it was wanting to be a question but knew some of the seriousness.

They didn't talk much after that, just started to get on with their day as normal as they could. Mel asked about Katie's dog, Katie asked Mel about her wanting to have some time on the stage. Random questions away from the serious topic looming over their heads.

-

4pm rolls around quicker than either one of them expected. Both sat comfortable at opposite ends of the couch, a bowl of popcorn and a little curled up dog between them. Out of all three of them, two were snoozing slightly, the lazy day taking its toll on them. Mel's breathing became heavier, showing her drift away with the Sandman while Katie continued to pay close attention to the film playing in front of her. _Imagine Me and You_ was playing, one of her favourite's. It's clichés, it's acceptance, it's not-to-bad soundtrack, and of course it's humour. A definite recommend, but only for those close, other people surely can't find out her love for this ONE romcom. Melissa had chosen the film previous to this, _Chicago_ , another modern classic.

Meanwhile in Melissa Benoist's dreamland, *cue Sophia Petrillo voice* picture this: a 1950s diner, a young blonde woman is working behind the counter, another young woman sporting a green tinted leather jacket and dark hair is seated by the jukebox...

**"You ordered the vanilla shake?" Asked the blonde, chewing her bubble gun.**

**"That's me, but I didn't order anything else sweet?" The brunette raised an eyebrow and tilted her head up, smiling slightly.**

**"It's on the house hun." The blonde blushed as she strutted away.**

**Two moments later the doors of the diner swung open, revealing a greasy haired man in a dirty leather jacket. He and his group strutted up to a booth near the brunette's, not batting an eyelid at the other customers.**

**"Eyy babe, the usual!" One of the men demanded.**

**Soon, drinks upon drinks were being delivered to the table of men by the blonde. On the last load of drinks, the lead Greaser grabbed her arm and turned her to face them.**

**"You're a pretty thing, huh? What you doing after work darl?" He smiled a horrid smile while his group chuckled behind him.**

**"I'm going home." She tried to pull away from him but his grip just got tighter.**

**"Home to me?"**

**"Get off me, you're hurting." She tried again.**

**"But you've hurt me babe?" He pleaded, tighter, tighter.**

**"Please..." She sobbed.**

**"Excuse me greasy, mind leaving her alone?" The brunette with the green leather jacket was there, hand on her arm, held in his grip.**

**"Fuck off queer." He spat, tried to drag the blonde into the group of men.**

**"You need to know your place, arse wipe." She replied, swinging round with a glass, shattering his hold on the blonde's arm.**

**He jumped up as the blonde cowered behind the brunette.**

**"Lezzie!" A shout, and a swing of his fist connecting to her face...**

"Katie!" Melissa woke in a fit of panic, sweat beading along her forehead, shaking slightly.

"Hey, hey, I'm here," Katie cooed, moving up to her, "I'm right here Mel, there's no need to be afraid." An armed snaked around Melissa, gently pulling her against the warmth of another, a wobbly sob escaping her along with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, just a bad dream." She explained, her head resting on Katie's shoulder.

"Do you get them often?" Katie enquired, curious to see how long this has affected her... friend(?) Work colleague(?) Melissa(?)

"Only after these sort of things." Did she really need to explain what those 'sort of things' were? Nope. It was clear to anyone who opened their eyes wide enough.

There was a silence between them as Katie continued to gently brush her finger through Melissa's slightly knotty hair. The cogs of her mind turning.

"You can't go back there tonight," Katie began, Melissa siting upright abruptly, about to interrupt. Katie just held out her hand. "I'm sorry Melissa but you cannot go back to him. I'll phone up a nearby hotel, book you a room. But you can't go back there just yet."

"Katie, please. You can't do this. I need to see him." The guilt was obvious in her ocean eyes.

"No you don't. I messaged Chyler earlier, she said that she'll visit early tomorrow. You aren't alone Mel." Melissa just slumped back into Katie, crying.

"Why are you helping me?" Her voice quiet, hoarse, little.

"Because you haven't hurt me or anyone else." Was the simple reply.

-

8pm, they arrive at the hotel. Melissa is booked in under Ms Smith (a common but not unusual name), in the off chance that some stalker boyfriend tries to hunt her down. Katie is there with her, walking down the hallway to her room.

"This is it, room 32." Melissa blows out a lung of air, ruffling her hair. "Thank you again." She smiles softly.

"Anytime," Katie replies, "but if you need me, at any point just message. Don't answer your phone to anyone you don't know, or to him. If he touches you, I won't hesitate to get others involved." It was so weird to hear Katie so protective, after all, Melissa hadn't exactly been the kindest to her.

"I won't, I can assure you that much. Good night Katie," Sincerely smiling, honestly grateful for the help.

"Good night Mel, sweet dreams." She replied before nodding and walking quietly down the hallway to the elevator, waiting to enter until Mel had gotten into her room alright.

A small sense of emptiness filled her as she stood in the elevator. Katie knew it was the right thing to do, letting Mel have some breathing space while this situation was occurring, somewhere that he couldn't get to her. Hopefully, she'd use her number if need be. She wouldn't rest until she knew Melissa was safe.

-

1:30 am. Katie's phone screen lit up the dark bedroom, followed by a echoing PING of her message tone.

  * Melissa: I know it's late but if you're awake pls can you get here asap, I don't want to be alone.



**Author's Note:**

> I understand that Melissa and Katie are most likely straight however this fic is not intended to hurt anyone. It's creativity placing 2 knowns into the unknown.  
> Again, sorry about the Chris bashing, I'm sure he's real nice irl but for the PURPOSE OF THE STORY he has a downside- nobody is perfect (well, except maybe Katie)


End file.
